The Life and Times of Beyond Birthday
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: BB is usually known for ugly murders, attempted suicide, and special eyes. Yet to few he is known for a sorry upbringing, heart wrenching romance, and interesting desires. Here we shall account all the life and times available of Beyond Birthday. \\ Yaoi, rape, blood and gore, dark themes, (brief) LxBB [active] (rating may increase)
1. Chapter 1: Birth and Such

**This is gonna be interesting...**

**I don't own Death Note or Beyond Birthday-san.**

* * *

[**CHILD** - _**BIRTH AND SUCH**_]

* * *

Now my birthdate is sort of unknown. My mother, father, and step-father always gave me different dates. One time it was June 11, another it was December 27, and another it was October 31 (which might sound familiar to some of you). I know that it's probably circa 1984 or something, but who cares?

Just because my last name is Birthday, doesn't mean I care about them.

My mother, Anne, was a wonderful person. I loved that woman to death. But she was young and pretty, which had many disadvantages for us. I don't remember my father much. My mother only referred to him as "A." And despite the fact that I have specialized eyes I never knew his name.

One of the few things I remembered about my father were his last words to me. "Son," he had called out. I was confused, I must have been about four or so years old at the time. "I'll be leaving soon. Take care of Anne." And then he was gone the next day.

My mother had told me that he was on a long trip. As I got older she informed me that he was missing. Now and days I speculate that he committed suicide. Who knows?

At age eleven my mother had gotten remarried to a man named Alclone "Al" Adams. I noticed the subtle things he did to my mother. I noticed the black, blue, and purple bruises she would sport almost daily. I noticed that she had quit her job and stopped leaving the house altogether.

I believe this was where my story officially begins.


	2. Chapter 2: Abuse and Such

[**CHILD** - _**ABUSE AND SUCH**_]

* * *

Around the age of twelve was when I officially began to hate him, Al. June 22, 2006 was still fresh in my mind to this day.

"Al, where's mom?" I received a burst of drunken laughter in the face.

"She's gone! Stupid Anne won't listen to me, so I got rid of her." I got another burst of laughter.

I growled. Anger that no pre-teen should ever experience coursed through my veins. I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white. "I hate you. Why would to do that to my mother? She never did anything to your stupid, ugly, drunkard self." In Al's eyes were the first time that I've ever seen hate directed at me. I had stepped back. It was one of the first times in my life that I experienced great fear.

"What'd you just say?" He stood and pointed a finger in my face. "You don't talk to your daddy like that."

"You're not my father. He's dead like my mother." Now I had really angered him.

He clenched my jaw. "You're gonna wish you never said that." The next few hours consisted of my body, mind, and heart being completely abused and tortured by in his hands. I hated every second of it, I has never wanted my mother so much before.

For realms unknown (probably because he was drunk) he made me sleep with him that night. He had held a blade against my throat and whispered. "Wait until tomorrow young Beyond."

I remembered turning over slightly until I saw bright orange letters above his head. The numbers were dropping quickly. I would've smirked if it didn't hurt so much. "Okay." I had responded. I had gotten slapped but it was worth it.

When I was sure that he was asleep I pried his fingers off the knife. His numbers plummeted to mere seconds. I got oddly excited. A weird feeling filled my bones and I tingled all over with anticipation. "Goodbye Al, until we meet again." And with that I plunged the knife into his chest. I turned it in circle quickly before replacing it in his hands.

His numbers froze exactly a few seconds later.

The court had ruled it as accidental suicide or whatever due to intoxication. In my mind I ruled it as revenge for the murder of a honorable woman. They had viewed me simply as the poor abused boy who lost both of his parents and was traumatized. They probably labeled me as "traumatized" mainly because I smirked throughout the whole trial and verdict.

About a week later they shipped me off to England's great Wammy House. They called me an outstanding genius. I didn't care.

Just because my name is Beyond doesn't mean I want to be above everyone else.


End file.
